Your Not Alone Anymore
by Clark Luthor 322
Summary: Clark and Tess were always good friends but what if One day Clark suddenly realized that he wanted more than that This is a collection of 2 stories where Clark does just that
1. Unexpected Love

**Hey wasup Y'all as a Smallville fan one of my favorite couples has always been Clark and Tess I think they had great chemistry together and I think that if Lois never showed up that Clark and Tess would have ended up together so her is a 2 Tess and Clark One-Shots dedicated to a loyal reader of mine Dragon Ball X Avalon thanks for being one of my biggest supporters it means alot to me**

Unexpected Love

Tess sits at her desk in her study face buried in her hands crying. She had almost lost Clark luckily they were able to get him back from Earth 2 before Clark Luthor was able to kill him.

" I can't believe I almost lost Clark forever without getting to tell him how I feel about him." She sighs and buries her face deeper in her hands.

" What would it matter if told him anyway he's in love with Lois he's about to marry her he doesn't want me I guess the best I can hope for is that we will be freinds." She says her voice now sorrowful.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

" Go away" she yells angrily.

" Tess its Clark I need to talk to you."

She sighs " fine Clark come on in".

Clark walks into the dimly light room lite only by the fireplace in the corner of the study.

" What is it Clark its late and I need to go to bed soon." She says slightly irritated by Clark's late night visit.

" Tess are you ok" Clark says showing immediate concern for his friend.

" I'm fine Clark just a little tired that's all." She says rubbing her eyes trying to draw attention away from the fact that she had been crying

" Look Tess when I was sent to Earth 2 I came to a sudden realization. "

" What was that Clark?" Tess asks curiosly as she gets up and walks over to the fireplace where Clark is standing.

" Well I was in the barn being kissed by the other Tess and the whole time I was wishing it was you." He says as he takes Tess's hands and looks deeply into her green eyes.

" Clark are you ok? you must have gotten into some Red K." She says looking at his eyes looking for Red K's signature red glow."

" Tess I'm fine." he says reassuringly

" What about Lois you're getting married soon." she says now deciding that there looks to be nothing wrong with him as far as she can tell.

" I broke of the engagement I don't love Lois not like I love you." He puts his arms around her and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes Tess breaks the kiss.

Clark are you sure about this"

He nods " I'm sure I love you Tess Mercer and I'm never going to let her go." He says before pulling her into another kiss again as the fireplace glows behind them.


	2. Your Not Alone Anymore

**Hey Y'all this next story takes place at the end of the episode "Luthor" which includes the famous Clark Tess hand holding scene after watching this episode and how Clark comforted her I thought it was so sweet and I figured that would have been the perfect time for Clark to kiss Tess**

**Your Not Alone Anymore **

Tess sits on the Couch on the second floor of her study looking over some old pictures. When suddenly she is startled by a voice below her on the first floor.

" Luthor blood is poison that's what I said before things got weird."

She turns and looks over to see Clark standing down on the first floor.

" Who would have thought you would have such a gift for understatement." She says a hint of sadness in her voice

" The Luthor heir Lionel left that box for it was you wasn't it." He says his voice growing more serious.

" Given all the Luthor's have done is it any wonder I didn't feel like sharing with the class." She says sadness now flowing fully through her words.

Clark walks up the stairs now standing a few feet from where Tess is now sitting.

" I'm guessing how I reacted is exactly why you want to tell me everything." He says feeling guilty for the way he had acted.

" Clark you want to know the truly perverse part?" She sighs " I'm upset that he threw me away." She says trying to hold back tears that are now forming on her face.

" As grotesque and assorted a family tree I just inherited I" She pauses for a minute tears now falling.

" Wasn't good enough" She sighs shaking her head before looking at Clark again.

" Your lucky the Kent's found you." Clark walks over and sits down beside her.

" You weren't so unlucky as screwed up as your life has been Lionel didn't raise you on this side." He says in a now sympathetic tone as he scoots closer to Tess on the couch.

" What happened with the other Clark is just proof that Lionel's blood doesn't corrupt its the man himself"

" I was wrong" He looks over at Tess who is crying even harder now makeup starting to run.

" The real reason I hid Alexander is because I didn't want anyone to" She stops getting choked up again.

" Take him away from me" She wipes the tears from her eyes.

" I was afraid he was the closest thing to family I would ever know but he fooled me he's just as smart as Lex if not smarter. When and if he is found it will be because he wants to be"

Clark takes Tess's hand taken back by his friends sadness.

" When Lex does come back we will face him together."

He locks eyes with her

" Your not alone anymore" He takes her into his arms and kisses her passionately as the thunder rumbles and the lightning strikes sending flashes of light across their faces

**Well there you go 2 situations where Clark wakes up and notices what's been right in front of him the whole time I hope you enjoyed them **

**please don't forget to review**

**Thanks**

**Clark Luthor 322**


End file.
